Existentialism On The Prom Night
by MiaFabrayLagune
Summary: O ensino médio pode parecer o fim do mundo em diversas ocasiões, porém, talvez dessa vez os adolescentes do McKinley High não estivessem exagerando tanto assim.
1. Prólogo

_"A vida é uma simples sombra que passa (...); é uma história contada por um idiota, cheia de ruído e de furor e que nada significa."_

**William Shakespeare**

Quinn havia se escondido no banheiro feminino do McKinley High, subitamente acometida por um ataque inesperado de pânico, a garota precisava de um espaço para se acalmar e impedir que seus nervos a matassem.

Seus planos para tornar o Baile de Formatura do colegial no evento mais memorável de sua vida, haviam se transformado em devaneios tolos de uma garota sonhadora. Ela parecia ser a única que entendia o quão errado o mundo ficaria daquele dia em diante.

Alguns de seus colegas pareciam acreditar que a falta de energia no ginásio, nada mais era do que uma desculpa perfeita para dar uns amassos. Ela ouvira Santana Lopez comentar que aquilo era um procedimento padrão pós-terremoto e que logo a ordem seria restabelecida (e que ela e Brittany não perderiam sua reserva no Lima Plaza Hotel).

Quinn também havia visto o momento em que Tina Cohen-Chang entrara no ginásio, com o namorado Mike Chang em seu encalço. Eles estavam namorando no telhado da escola no exato momento do terremoto (Tina aparentemente sofrera algum ferimento, pois havia sangue espalhado por todo seu vestido branco, a transformando em uma versão asiática e bizarra de Carrie – A Estranha) e balbuciavam coisas inteligíveis sobre um cogumelo gigante.

Eles foram acolhidos por Will Schuester e Emma Pillsbury que os levaram até a enfermaria. No momento em que eles atravessaram as portas, os alunos presentes no ginásio sentiram o segundo tremor, muito mais intenso, entretanto, um pouco mais curto do que o primeiro.

Quinn precisou buscar apoio em Sam Evans para não cair no chão. O rapaz a segurou em seus braços fortes de esportista, enquanto tentava se segurar ao palco improvisado em que eles haviam acabado de ser nomeados Rei e Rainha do Baile.

Ela teve certeza absoluta do que estava acontecendo no momento em que os vidros do ginásio se quebraram com um estrondo, fazendo com que diversos alunos gritassem e corressem para não serem atingidos pelos cacos.

Quinn encarou Sam em meio aos gritos e balbúrdia que se instaurava no local. Ela sabia que o procedimento correto seria localizar seu namorado, mas tinha certeza de que ele estava em algum canto do ginásio, ajoelhando em vidro e rezando para ser arrebatado. Sam parecia ser o único além dela, que não estava berrando ou correndo em círculos feito um animal de laboratório. Ele estava sério e compenetrado, como se estivesse juntando as mesmas peças do quebra cabeça que Quinn acabara de montar.

– Sam... – murmurou Quinn lutando contra uma sensação incômoda que estava se instalando em sua garganta – Nós estamos sob ataque.

Sam assentiu afirmativamente com a cabeça. Ele era o maior nerd do McKinley High – e Quinn também suspeitava que o título se estendesse a todo estado de Ohio – portanto, já havia assistido todo filme de _Fim do Mundo_ que já fora produzido. Havia algo incomum naqueles tremores, a maneira que o vidro simplesmente explodira e tudo isso somado com um possível cogumelo no horizonte, só podia significar uma coisa: as proximidades de Ohio estavam sob ataque nuclear.

Quinn sentiu que estava há mais de cinco minutos envolta nos braços de Sam. Ela repentinamente compreendera que ele não apenas a segurava, como também estava usando-a para se manter firme. Ele estava com tanto medo quanto os outros alunos, porém, o entendimento do que estava ocorrendo não o permitia entrar em pânico.

– Alunos do McKinley High – a voz de Will Schuester ecoou pelos alto falantes do ginásio. Quinn sentiu um arrepio repentino passar por todo seu corpo ao ouvir o tom de voz do professor. Não era alegre e jovial como quando ele chegava ao Glee Club. Também não se parecia nada com o tom irritadiço que ele usava ao tentar acordar Puckerman durante as aulas de espanhol.

Aquele era o tom de alguém que estava com medo.

– Por favor, não entrem em pânico – pediu tentando controlar as ondulações de incerteza em sua voz – Não saíam de dentro da escola. Ainda não temos certeza do que aconteceu lá fora, porém, insisto que fiquem em seus lugares até descobrirmos. Vocês estão seguros aqui!

– Eu preciso...banheiro! – Quinn se esforçou para murmurar as palavras enquanto se desvencilhava calmamente dos braços de Sam. O garoto pareceu acordar de um longo transe.

– Tente ficar segura – aconselhou Sam, porém, aquilo parecia mais um pedido.

– Ficarei – concordou a jovem sem conseguir demonstrar muita certeza – Já volto!

E lá estava Quinn, há aproximadamente quinze minutos no banheiro, tentando lutar contra lágrimas invisíveis que não se desalojavam do seu peito. Ela estava tão absorta em um mundo de possibilidades e medo que quase não ouvira os barulhos de sirene.

Polícia, bombeiros e ambulâncias passavam a toda velocidade pelas ruas de Lima. Porém, uma sirene contínua e mais aguda que as demais, foi o que finalmente despertou sua atenção e a colocou em um estado de alerta. Era o mesmo barulho que ela ouvira no dia 11 de Setembro de 2001.

Era o som de uma sirene de emergência.

_O som que oficializa o quão ferrados nós estamos,_pensou Quinn esfregando a testa com os nós de seus dedos.

Ela precisava voltar para o ginásio e encarar o caos que provavelmente estava instaurado no local. Precisava achar sua bolsa, apanhar o celular e ligar para sua mãe. Também necessitava fazer uma chamada para Frannie, sua irmã mais velha que vivia em Chicago. Será que a cidade também estava sob ataque? Ou será que Frannie Fabray somente acompanhava as notícias em choque, tentando desesperadamente entrar em contato com a mãe e sua irmãzinha?

Outro pensamento lhe ocorreu subitamente: Quinn também precisava encontrar Joe. O namorado simplesmente havia desaparecido de sua vista durante a coroação. Nenhum cara aprecia ver sua garota sendo coroada ao lado do ex.

No momento do primeiro tremor, Quinn cogitou seriamente a possibilidade de que aquela talvez fosse a fúria de Deus atendendo às preces de Joe e a impedindo de dançar lentamente com Sam Evans pelo salão.

_Sam_. Ela precisava encontrá-lo também. O garoto parecia tão apavorado quanto ela, pois também entendia o que o termo Guerra Nuclear significava. Além de tudo, ele estava sozinho no Baile, sem ninguém para mantê-lo calmo (Rory Flanagan definitivamente não deveria ser levado em conta como_companhia_).

Quinn respirou profundamente, tentando controlar sua respiração da mesma forma que fizera no dia do parto de Beth. Ela encarou seu reflexo no espelho, tentando se lembrar de quem era e do que era capaz de fazer. Na penumbra do banheiro, a única coisa que ela conseguia distinguir era sua brilhante coroa de Rainha do Baile.

Estava na hora de começar a agir como uma verdadeira líder e colocar alguma ordem lá fora.


	2. 23:00 – 00:00 horas

**23:00 – 00:00 horas**

Finn Hudson adorava vídeo-games em que ele tinha a oportunidade de atirar e espalhar terror em um mundo imaginário. No final de um dia cansativo, um pouco de sangue em 3D era sua opção de entretenimento favorita para relaxar. É de se acreditar que tanta perícia nos controles, o preparasse de alguma forma para quando um evento real ocorresse - Como nos filmes em que um cara consegue aterrissar um avião, somente contando com sua experiência no _Flight Simulator_.

Mas ele nunca havia visto _tanto_ sangue antes daquela noite. Sim, ele já havia lidado com alguns narizes quebrados ou supercílios cortados, durante os jogos do _Titans_, mas nada se comparava com a visão que ele acabara de ser agraciado no ginásio.

Finn nem ao menos se lembrava de como ele conseguiu passar por aquelas portas e sentar-se no chão. Sua mente fora tomada como refém de um pânico paralisante. Ele sabia que deveria buscar ajuda, mas havia _tanto_sangue...

Pelo olhar vago e distante estampado no rosto do _quarterback_, ele provavelmente fora vítima de alguma concussão. Quinn Fabray ponderou por alguns segundos se deveria parar e checar o estado do ex-namorado, porém, o vislumbre de sangue pingando de seus dedos foi o suficiente para chamar sua atenção.

Ele apertava os joelhos juntamente ao peito e parecia murmurar algo sem parar para si mesmo. Quinn aproximou-se vagarosamente, tentando não fazer nenhum movimento muito brusco e assustá-lo.

– Finn – Quinn o chamou tentando usar um tom de voz que a garota julgava ser calmo e controlado – Você está bem, Finn?

– _Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world..._– quando Quinn aproximou-se o suficiente, pode compreender os sons que saíam de sua boca. Finn estava cantando.

– Finn – chamou Quinn novamente, segurando-o pelo rosto e obrigando-o a encará-la nos olhos – Você está machucado?

Finn parou de cantar e encarou Quinn de volta. Era quase como se ele estivesse se esforçando para reconhecê-la.

– Quinn – ele murmurou em resposta. A garota nunca havia visto ninguém em estado de catatonia, porém, tinha quase certeza absoluta de que elas se pareciam um pouco com Finn Hudson naquele instante.

– Eu preciso saber se você está machucado – repetiu lentamente, tentando frisar cada palavra para que elas penetrassem no cérebro em choque de Finn – Sua mão – ela apontou – Você se cortou com o vidro?

– Rachel – foi tudo o que ele conseguiu pronunciar. Sua mente parecia estar aprisionada em um mundo próprio.

Quinn segurou as mãos ensaguentadas de Finn, procurando pela origem do ferimento, porém não conseguia encontrar nada.

– Finn, esse sangue não é seu – concluiu tentando manter a calma – Rachel está machucada?

– _She took the midnight train going anywhere_– Finn voltou a se fechar em seu próprio mundo, em que todos eram felizes, cantavam e dançavam.

– Ei! - a garota tentou chamar a atenção dele novamente – Eu preciso da sua ajuda, ok? Preciso que seja forte, levante-se e volte comigo para o ginásio. Nós vamos ajudar a Rachel!

Quinn passou um braço pelas costas de Finn e fez todo o esforço possível para levantá-lo.

Em situações normais, ela nem ao menos teria forças para levantar-se com todo o peso de Finn Hudson depositado sob sua estrutura frágil. Mas Quinn tentou se concentrar e usar força o suficiente para tentar ao menos movê-lo, fazendo assim com que ele colaborasse e se levantasse sozinho.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, Finn – acrescentou tentando analisar a expressão do garoto. Era como se alguém tivesse roubado toda felicidade dentro dele – Vai ficar tudo bem – repetiu, mas dessa vez, ela estava falando consigo mesmo.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry sempre fantasiou com o momento de sua morte. Não de uma forma tétrica ou inadequada, mas como uma artista, ela constantemente visualizava em sua mente como seria o seu <em>Gran Finale<em>.

Sangrar até a morte no ginásio do McKinley High era dramático, porém, não tinha o apelo e glamour necessário para satisfazer os desejos megalomaníacos da estrela do New Directions. Somente o fato de não haver nenhuma música da trilha sonora de_Evita_ tocando ao fundo, era mais do que um ótimo pretexto para que Rachel se negasse a morrer daquela forma.

Ela não estava destinada a ter uma pequena nota no obituário do _Lima News._Um dia, daqui muitos anos, quando Rachel Berry viesse a perecer nas mãos de um destino inevitável, bandeiras ficariam a meio mastro por uma semana e pessoas cantariam canções da _Broadway_em uma vigília em sua homenagem.

– _No te mueras, Berry! –_Rachel foi retirada do seu devaneio funesto com um tapa em seu rosto. Isso fez com que ela recuperasse seus sentidos momentaneamente.

Santana Lopez estava empenhada em tentar estancar o sangue que escorria da parte interna da coxa de Rachel, somente usando a pressão de suas mãos. Ninguém nunca havia visto a líder de torcida em um estado tão perturbador: seus braços estavam tão cobertos de sangue que mais parecia que seu vestido vermelho tinha longas mangas.

Tudo o que a garota desejava era ter uma noite especial ao lado de sua namorada. Uma única noite em que elas pudessem dançar de rosto colado, passar momentos agradáveis ao lado daquelas pessoas que elas, supostamente, nunca mais veriam e por fim, se engajar em uma sessão de sexo na suíte presidencial do _Lima Plaza_.

Brincar de paramédica com Rachel _Drama Queen_ Berry, definitivamente não estava entre os motivos pelos quais Santana havia comparecido no Baile de Formatura.

– Britt! – Santana chamou pela namorada, que por sua vez, estava parada em pé, de costas para toda cena. A ordem para que ela não se virasse havia partido da própria Santana, pois, ela sabia que se Brittany espiasse a situação por meio minuto, seria o suficiente para traumatizá-la por uma vida.

– Britt! – disse Santana novamente – Querida, eu preciso de mais papel toalha. Será que você pode buscar? – pediu tentando usar um tom controlado.

– Claro – concordou Brittany, ainda virada de costas – Rachel, você está viva?

– Sim – informou Rachel respirando pesadamente – Acho.

– Já volto! Tente mantê-la viva, Santana. A comunidade homossexual nunca vai nos perdoar por ter deixado a próxima Barbra Streissand morrer...

Santana sorriu enquanto observava Brittany desaparecer pelas portas do ginásio. Aquele não era o momento mais apropriado, porém, a garota se sentiu repentinamente aquecida pelo amor que sentia pela namorada.

Brittany era a única capaz de arrancar um sorriso de Santana, até mesmo perante a uma situação tão tensa como aquela.

– Vocês formam um casal tão bonito – observou Rachel, sua voz não passava de um lamurio distante – Espero sobreviver para vê-las se casando.

Santana automaticamente desferiu outro tapa no rosto da garota.

– É claro que você vai sobreviver – resmungou irritada – Pare com o drama, Berry. Logo o gigante do seu namorado voltará com ajuda e...

Mas Finn não estava voltando com ajuda. Santana assistiu, indignada, quando o rapaz entrou de volta no ginásio, sendo praticamente arrastado por Quinn Fabray. Pela expressão no rosto da garota, ela parecia estar fazendo muito esforço para simplesmente não derrubá-lo no chão.

– _Hijo de..._

* * *

><p>Quando Quinn finalmente conseguiu arrastar Finn de volta ao ginásio, a situação não havia melhorado nem um pouco. Não havia sinal nem de Will ou Emma, o que tornava o diretor Figgins, o único adulto responsável.<p>

Particularmente, ele parecia estar lidando com tudo da forma errada. Figgins estava sentado em uma mesa, limpando o suor de sua testa com um lencinho e levantando as mãos para o céu em sinal de oração.

Em que aquilo estava ajudando cerca de 40 alunos em pânico, Quinn não sabia dizer.

– Finn, você precisa ficar sentado – disse a garota ao sentir que o rapaz estava depositando muito peso sob seus ombros – Eu vou procurar sua namorada.

Finn concordou com um aceno de cabeça, enquanto sentava-se desajeitadamente em uma das cadeiras que jaziam esquecidas perto da mesa do ponche. Ele parecia um paciente que acabara de fugir da ala psiquiátrica e por um acaso, tinha uma leve semelhança física com o _quarterback_ do _McKinley Titans_.

Quinn tentou esquadrinhar o local para ter uma noção mais ampla da situação. Felizmente, os alunos haviam parado de correr para todos os lados e haviam se dividido em pequenos grupos. Alguns choravam e buscavam suporte nos amigos, enquanto outros tentavam usar seus celulares – aparentemente sem sucesso. Não levou muito tempo para que ela finalmente encontrasse Santana e Rachel, sentadas em um canto do ginásio.

– O que aconteceu? – indagou Quinn correndo de encontro a elas.

– _Where do we go from here? This isn't where we intended to be. We had it all, you believed in me, I believed in you_– cantava Rachel, os olhos sonhadores e delirantes focados no teto do ginásio.

– Bem, eu estou tentando salvar a vida de Rachel – informou Santana sarcasticamente – Enquanto ela tenta me matar com a trilha sonora de _Evita_.

– Grace Kelly, é você? – perguntou Rachel com uma estranha excitação, repentinamente encarando Quinn com animação – Nunca pensei que seria você quem me levaria para o céu...

– O que aconteceu com o Finn? – interrompeu Santana, completamente ignorando a risada delirante de Rachel ao seu lado – Ele falou que buscaria ajuda.

– Ele entrou em choque – informou Quinn, ajoelhando-se ao lado da amiga para poder ver o ferimento mais de perto – Ela caiu em cima dos vidros?

– Sim – confirmou Santana sem muita paciência – Então, o gênio do Finn Hudson arrancou o caco de vidro da perna dela...E aqui estamos nós, com Rachel Berry sangrando feito o Niágara.

– Santana, nós precisamos estancar o sangue de outra forma – disse Quinn pensativa.

– Eu pedi para que Brittany buscasse papel toalha – informou – Não que eu ache que será de alguma serventia...

– Não, eu acho que não podemos fazer isso – concluiu Quinn afastando as mãos de Rachel, que no meio de seu delírio tentava tocar seu rosto, completamente fascinada.

– Então, qual é a sua ideia, senhorita Yale? – indagou com sarcasmo, Quinn simplesmente a ignorou e seguiu matutando um plano em sua cabeça.

– Você me deve um vestido, Rachel – murmurou Quinn, enquanto rasgava um grande pedaço de tecido da barra de seu _Marc Jacobs_.

– Ah! – exclamou Rachel com tristeza, olhando para o vestido rasgado – Tão bonito. Seu vestido era tão bonito.

Quinn tratou de fazer um torniquete em volta da perna de Rachel, tentando ignorar os gritos de dor que a garota deixou escapar durante o processo. Ela sabia que não deveria se meter com isso, visando que não tinha nenhum treinamento médico, mas aquela era a única forma de fazer com que a jovem parasse de perder grandes quantidades de sangue.

– Ei, Blaine! – chamou Quinn ao ver o rapaz passando por ali.

– Meninas, vocês viram o Kurt...Caramba, o que aconteceu? – Blaine arregalou os olhos com a visão sanguinolenta. As três pareciam ter acabado de sair de uma partida _live action_ de _Resident Evil_.

– Rachel se machucou – Quinn informou o óbvio – Ela vai ficar bem, mas preciso que alguém a leve para a enfermaria...Finn não está em condições no momento.

– Finn! – exclamou Rachel repentinamente – Eu preciso apresentar Grace Kelly ao Finn. Ele é meu namorado, sabe... – acrescentou olhando novamente para Quinn.

– Claro – concordou Blaine sem discutir – Vou levá-la!

O garoto segurou Rachel em seus braços sem muito esforço. Ela ainda balbuciava algo sobre seu namorado e o quanto eles seriam felizes em Nova Iorque, porém, não protestou enquanto Blaine a levava para fora do ginásio.

– Obrigada – agradeceu Santana olhando aliviada – Aquela foi a coisa certa a se fazer, eu estava tão atrapalhada que nem pensei nisso...

– Relaxe, Santana. Nós precisamos nos manter juntas, ok? Até descobrirmos o que está acontecendo... – disse Quinn, seus olhos voltaram a percorrer o ginásio em busca de rostos conhecidos.

– Aquilo não foi um terremoto comum, não é? – Santana finalmente conseguiu exteriorizar o que estava lhe perturbando há alguns minutos.

– Eu acho que não – disse Quinn tentando evitar os detalhes que passavam por sua cabeça – Você por acaso viu Joe em algum canto?

– Não desde que ele dramaticamente saiu do seu lado quando te anunciaram Rainha do Baile.

Quinn não sabia nem ao menos como reagir a essa lembrança.

– E Sam? – antes que ela conseguisse se refrear, o pensamento simplesmente se materializou em forma de palavras – Ele estava do meu lado na hora do terremoto e...

– Sei – interrompeu Santana sem muita paciência para justificativas sobre a turbulenta vida amorosa de Quinn Fabray – Ele saiu do ginásio há alguns minutos. Estava com o celular na mão, acho que estava tentando pegar sinal...

– Santana, será que você poderia olhar Finn por alguns minutos? – pediu Quinn levantando-se – Preciso procurar meu namorado.

– Claro – concordou Santana, enquanto enxugava as mãos ensaguentadas no vestido e também se levantava – Só por curiosidade mórbida, de quem nós estamos falando essa semana?

Porém, Quinn não a respondeu. Ela saiu do ginásio a procura de Joe.

* * *

><p>Mas a realidade é que ela não fazia a mínima ideia da onde o namorado poderia ter se metido. Onde você se esconderia durante uma crise de ciúmes, se fosse um garoto cristão e aquele fosse o fim do mundo? Nada que Quinn pensasse parecia fazer sentido.<p>

Ela possivelmente havia salvado a vida de uma amiga, estava coberta pelo seu sangue e verdadeiramente aterrorizada. Era muito querer ter seu namorado por perto, lhe passando uma sensação falsa de segurança e garantindo que tudo ficaria bem? Ela até mesmo oraria com ele, caso fosse sua vontade no momento.

Será que Joe não estava procurando-a? Será que ele ao menos se importava se ela estava machucada ou não?

Por um impulso, Quinn abriu a porta da sala de Astronomia. Ela nem ao menos havia percebido como seus pés a levaram até ali. Rapidamente ela compreendeu que não estava procurando por Joe naquela sala.

– Sam - chamou Quinn tentando enxergar na escuridão - Você está aí?

– Aqui - respondeu Sam desanimado. Quinn forçou a vista por alguns segundos e pode avistá-lo sentado no fundo da sala, no chão. Seu rosto estava iluminado pela tela do celular.

– Você...viu Joe? - ela perguntou e automaticamente sentiu-se idiota.

– Vocês estão juntos? - indagou Sam em resposta. Seu tom não era agressivo ou malicioso como o de Santana, ele só parecia genuinamente curioso. Quinn nunca havia conversado com os amigos sobre seu relacionamento, portanto, ela podia entender a dúvida.

– Eu acho que sim – respondeu a garota dando de ombros.

– Acha? - Sam riu - Como você _acha_ que está com alguém?

– Nós ficamos juntos e ele toca o violão dele pra mim - explicou Quinn - E nós andamos de mãos dadas também. Mas nós nunca nos beijamos. No outro dia, ele me abraçou no corredor e disse que precisava ir para casa rezar e se purificar. Acho que o cotovelo dele esbarrou nos meus seios por acidente e...

Sam sabia que não era apropriado, porém, a risada lhe escapara de forma tão natural que ele nem mesmo se esforçou para contê-la.

– Não é engraçado! - exclamou Quinn corando loucamente.

– Desculpe, Quinn – pediu Sam, então seu rosto voltou-se novamente para o celular em suas mãos – Eu não tenho sinal...

– Eu acho que ninguém tem – disse Quinn desanimada, enquanto se aproximava do rapaz, tateando na escuridão para não tropeçar nas mesas e cadeiras.

– Você acha que meus pais e meus irmãos estão bem? – indagou Sam, seus olhos verdes brilhavam de uma forma estranha. Era quase como se ele tivesse passado os últimos minutos chorando.

– Claro que sim – confirmou a garota, porém, ela simplesmente não podia afirmar tal fato – Logo encontraremos alguma forma de nos comunicar com eles, Sam.

Quinn sentou ao lado de Sam no piso de linóleo. O garoto a encarou, primeiro reparando no vestido rasgado e depois nas manchas de sangue espalhadas por suas mãos e rosto.

– Onde você esteve? – perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas – Quem você matou?

– Rachel Berry – disse Quinn rindo – Na realidade, ela se machucou e eu a socorri.

– Uau! – exclamou Sam rindo de volta – Realmente é o fim do mundo...

– Preciso da sua ajuda – interrompeu Quinn – Você realmente acha que isso foi um ataque?

– Você ouviu o barulho? – Sam engoliu em seco.

– A sirene?

– Não, eu digo, os caças – disse Sam impaciente – Eles passaram há uns dois minutos. Nós estamos sob ataque – informou.

– Uau! – dessa vez, quem exclamou foi Quinn – Quem começaria por Ohio em uma destruição do país?

– O problema é que talvez não tenham começado por Ohio – respondeu pensativo – Eu suspeito de ataques múltiplos e simultâneos em diversos estados.

Quinn sentiu um frio lhe percorrer toda a espinha. Será que Frannie estava bem em Chicago? Sua família era relativamente pequena, ela não conseguia conceber a ideia de perder sua irmã mais velha em um ataque terrorista.

Repentinamente ela compreendeu como Sam estava se sentindo. Toda sua família estava fora de Lima...E se ele fosse o último sobrevivente do clã dos Evans? Isso sim era assustador demais para conceber.

– O que nós fazemos? – perguntou Quinn, sua voz era quase inaudível.

Sam observou a expressão de desolamento no rosto de sua ex-namorada. Ele queria ter as respostas corretas e confortá-la naquele instante, porém, ele só era um garoto tão assustado quanto ela.

– Esperamos? Não sabemos a natureza do ataque, lá fora pode ser perigoso. Em breve os pais dos alunos chegarão aqui... – Sam começou a divagar.

Um silêncio desconfortável tomou conta do ambiente pelo próximo minuto. Quinn olhava para as palmas de suas mãos ensaguentadas, Sam perguntou se seria de bom grado segurá-las, mas a garota voltou a falar antes que ele amadurecesse a ideia em seus pensamentos.

– Sam, existe uma possibilidade de que eles nunca cheguem aqui, não é? – Sam nunca a ouvira falar nesse tom antes. Quinn Fabray estava com medo.

Sam não a respondeu, somente segurou a mão trêmula da garota em sinal de apoio. Quinn começou a chorar baixinho, seus cabelos loiros escondiam seu rosto assustado. Sam fortaleceu o aperto de mão e deixou que ela chorasse um pouco mais antes de finalmente intervir.

– Quinn, nós vamos sair dessa – afirmou o garoto, tirando uma mecha de cabelo da frente do rosto da garota – Sua mãe logo estará aqui.

– Nós precisamos...ajudar...os outros alunos – a frase de Quinn foi pontuada por soluços que faziam todo seu corpo estremecer.

– Como nós podemos ajudar? – perguntou Sam enquanto enxugava as lágrimas da garota com a manga de sua camisa social – Nós somos dois adolescentes, como quase todo mundo que está aqui...

– Sam – Quinn tentava se recompor aos poucos – Sabe por qual motivo as pessoas nos elegeram como Rei e Rainha do Baile?

– Nós formamos um casal bonito? – sugeriu Sam confuso.

– Eles nos admiram – afirmou convicta – Confiam e se espelham em nós. Se existe alguém capaz de acalmar os ânimos lá fora, somos nós dois.

Sam tentou encontrar algum sinal na expressão de Quinn que afirmasse que ela estava brincando. Entretanto, ela parecia muito obstinada e decidida.

– Eu sou inteligente, mas não vou conseguir sozinha – continuou Quinn - Você tem todo esse conhecimento sobre armas nucleares, caças e outras coisas que nem imagino o que sejam...

– Quinn, meu conhecimento é teórico – disse Sam interrompendo-a – Você acha mesmo que isso vai ser de alguma serventia?

– Nós vamos ser... – Quinn parou por um instante, como se refletisse sobre o que diria a seguir – Nós vamos ser a Resistência.

O rosto de Sam iluminou-se com um sorriso tímido.

– Eu realmente pensei que você estava dormindo quando te fiz assistir Exterminador do Futuro – comentou o garoto.

– Não estava – informou sorrindo de volta - Só não queria admitir pra você que eu gostava dessas coisas nerds que você aprecia.

Sam não conseguia parar de sorrir.

– O que acha? Será que podemos fazer isso juntos?

– Bem, acho que o primeiro passo é encontrar um rádio para tentarmos nos comunicar com os sobreviventes – Sam levantou-se e ofereceu sua mão para que Quinn fizesse o mesmo – _Venha comigo se quiser viver_.


	3. 00:00 – 01:00 hora

**00:00 – 01:00 hora**

Na opinião de Noah Puckerman, não existia melhor lugar em todo McKinley para se dar uns amassos do que na sala do Clube de Audiovisual. Ninguém parecia frequentar o lugar (com a exceção de alguns nerds de suspensório – que eram facilmente assustáveis, como Puck pode observar com o passar dos anos) e a acústica da sala parecia realmente impressionar as gatinhas.

Puck não entendia muito bem o motivo pelo qual as garotas curtiam tanto ouvir a própria voz ecoando por uma sala vazia, mas se era isso que o faria se_dar bem_, então ele nunca questionaria.

Abby Saunders era uma garota do primeiro ano, facilmente impressionável e tentando desesperadamente se encaixar no ciclo dos populares do colégio. Puck a convenceu que ir com ele para o Baile de Formatura a colocaria em uma boa posição na lista de espera para as _Cheerios_. Visando que ele havia saído com cada uma das garotas da equipe – e engravidado uma – aquele argumento pareceu incrivelmente razoável para Abby.

O garoto achou que o terremoto seria a chance perfeita para levar Abby até a sala do Clube de Audiovisual. Ela estava levemente aterrorizada com os tremores e se existia alguém que sabia o momento exato em que uma garota estava vulnerável o suficiente para topar sexo, esse alguém era Puck.

Após acalmar a garota com um discurso em que ele prometeu protegê-la de qualquer perigo iminente, Puck finalmente conseguiu partir para alguma ação debaixo do vestido de Abby. As coisas estavam começando a esquentar consideravelmente, quando a porta da sala se abriu com um supetão.

Não estava escuro o suficiente para que Puck não conseguisse distinguir quem eram as duas pessoas encarando-o com um misto de confusão (ele) e nojo (ela).

– Procurem outra sala, essa já está ocupada! – disse Abby Saunders de algum lugar debaixo do corpo de Puck.

Mas o garoto não estava mais prestando atenção em Abby. Seus olhos se esforçavam para tentar enviar uma mensagem clara ao seu cérebro. Tudo o que ele conseguia ver era sangue e um vestido azul, que provavelmente fora rasgado com violência. Em sua mente, aquilo só podia significar uma coisa...

– SAM EVANS, VOCÊ ESTÁ MORTO! – Puck se levantou tão rapidamente e partiu para cima de Sam, que Quinn nem ao menos teve tempo de reagir. Em segundos, o jovem loiro estava tendo dificuldades para respirar, preso em uma chave de pescoço.

– PUCK! – protestou Quinn.

– O que ele fez pra você? – perguntou Puck irritado, as veias em sua têmpora pulsavam com a adrenalina – O que esse garoto fez com você?

– Nada! – exclamou Quinn tentando separá-los – O sangue é de Rachel, ela está machucada...

– Rachel? – indagou afrouxando um pouco a pressão no pescoço de Sam.

– Ela caiu – explicou exasperada – Eu cortei o meu vestido para fazer um garrote. Por favor, solte o Sam!

Puck olhou pela última vez para Sam Evans (que havia assumido um tom muito peculiar de vermelho enquanto estava em suas mãos) e o soltou com um muxoxo.

– Eu estou perdendo meu tesão, Puckeman! – disse Abby Saunders se aproximando do grupo, com os braços cruzados. Quinn tentou refrear a vontade que sentia de medir a caloura dos pés até a cabeça. Aquele definitivamente não era o momento para hostilidade.

– Puck, nós estamos atrás de um rádio – informou Quinn tentando parecer displicente – Vamos pegá-lo e vocês dois podem voltar para seus amassos em alguns segundos.

– Pra que vocês precisam de um rádio? – indagou Puck observando Quinn e Sam entrando na sala.

– Para nos comunicar – respondeu Sam, algo em sua voz deixava explícito que ele ainda estava um pouco magoado por quase ter sido enforcado há alguns instantes atrás – Nossos celulares não tem sinal.

Puck vasculhou o bolso da calça atrás de seu próprio celular. Sam estava certo, ele também não tinha sinal nenhum.

– O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Puck estreitando os olhos para Quinn e Puck. Era como se ambos soubessem de algo e estivessem escondendo o jogo – A luz ainda não voltou, nós estamos sem sinal e já faz pelo menos uma hora que Will Schuester nos mandou esperar...

– Nós também não sabemos, Puckerman – disse Quinn enquanto remexia em uma caixa de aparelhos que dizia _Propriedade do Clube de Audiovisual_ – Estamos tentando descobrir.

– Cara, alguma coisa deu muito errado nesse terremoto, não é? – Puck estava começando a sentir um leve desespero tomar conta do seu corpo. De uma forma muito macabra, isso pareceu divertir Sam Evans, que o observava com um leve sorriso no canto dos lábios.

– Puck, pare de choramingar! – ordenou Quinn, finalmente retirando um rádio transmissor da caixa – Nós não temos ideia do que está acontecendo, porém, estamos voltando para o ginásio e vamos procurar alguém que saiba usar essa coisa. Deveríamos ficar unidos nesse momento...

Sam abriu a boca, pronto para protestar, entretanto, a resposta de Puck foi mais rápida.

– Estou indo com vocês – respondeu o garoto.

– Ei! – protestou Abby.

– Você deveria vir também – disse Quinn sem encarar a garota – Deveríamos nos concentrar em um só lugar.

– Tanto faz – Abby Saunders deu de ombros. Ela só pensava na história que contaria para suas amigas no outro dia, sobre como havia perdido sua virgindade para Noah Puckerman (obviamente omitindo detalhes como: Quinn, Sam e como eles entraram antes que Puck e ela realmente começassem a fazer sexo).

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel estava com medo.<p>

Felizmente, a apreensão dentro dele não era tão visível. Não era nada que ele não pudesse oprimir com uma camada extra de _Cream Colour Base_ da MAC. O único problema real de Kurt era tentar se enxergar no espelho, contando somente com a pouquíssima iluminação natural do banheiro masculino do McKinley High.

O garoto tentou refletir se valia a pena parecer com _Pennywise_, o palhaço de A Coisa, em uma tentativa frustrada de encobrir seus sentimentos e por fim, decidiu que nada justificava uma péssima maquiagem.

Todavia, ele ainda não estava pronto para voltar para o ginásio. Não havia nem uma partícula em seu corpo que estivesse em comum acordo em deixar que Blaine o visse apavorado.

Apavorado não era sedutor e muito menos _sexy_. Se seu namorado o visse naquela situação, provavelmente a noite inesquecível que Kurt estava planejando pós-Baile de Formatura, nunca aconteceria. Portanto, ele se limitou a organizar sua coleção de base líquida/corretivo facial/pó compacto dentro de sua nécessaire _Louis Vuitton_. Beirar o transtorno obsessivo compulsivo em matéria de organização, era algo que tinha um efeito tranquilizante para Kurt.

_É isso!_, pensou o garoto convicto, _Vou organizar minha maquiagem por utilidade, data de validade e pigmento. Tenho certeza que quando eu terminar, a luz terá voltado e eu estarei bem novamente..._

– Kurt? – o susto por ouvir seu nome ecoar pelo banheiro que julgava estar completamente vazio, fez com que ele derrubasse seu _Éclat Lumière_ da Chanel no chão – O que você está fazendo no banheiro?

Kurt abaixou-se para apanhar o corretivo, tateando cegamente no piso gelado e levemente úmido. Ele estava tão atordoado que nem ao menos conseguira fazer uma conexão entre voz e interlocutor.

– Estou retocando minha maquiagem – informou Kurt displicente, segurando algo entre seus dedos que ele ao menos torcia fervorosamente para que fosse seu corretivo.

– Estive te procurando por todos os cantos – o dono da voz parecia levemente magoado. Quando ele se aproximou um pouco mais, Kurt pode ter um vislumbre de seus sapatos excessivamente polidos.

– Blaine? – Kurt levantou-se lentamente, encarando o namorado como se tivesse sido pego no flagra fazendo algo tão errado como provocar o genocídio de mil filhotes de coelho.

– Sim! – confirmou Blaine, sua visão agora mais acostumada com a iluminação natural mais atenuada no banheiro masculino – Você estava aqui esse tempo todo?

– Er, não... – mentiu Kurt tentando encontrar uma desculpa convincente em seu repertório.

Ele estava prestes a inventar algo sobre enxaqueca e trauma com coroações de Rainha do Baile, quando conseguiu enxergar melhor a situação em que se encontravam os trajes do namorado.

– Isso é sangue? – indagou o rapaz tocando o peito de Blaine incrédulo – Você está sangrando? – os olhos de Kurt encheram-se de lágrimas. Então, aquilo era o karma do qual ele tanto ele ouvira falar: havia deixado seu namorado sozinho por uma hora e agora ele sangraria até a morte em seus braços. O mundo era tão injusto!

– Rachel Berry – explicou Blaine, mas se isso deveria ter algum efeito tranquilizante em Kurt, foi completamente o oposto.

– Rachel Berry te machucou? – perguntou Kurt alarmado – Tá certo, ela vai precisar_muito_ de uma plástica no nariz depois que eu acabar com a raça dela...

– Não! – exclamou Blaine confuso – Esse sangue é dela. Ela se machucou e eu a levei para a enfermaria.

– Oh! – Kurt deixou escapar uma pequena exclamação de surpresa – Ela está bem?

– Ela perdeu bastante sangue – informou – Mas ela está na enfermaria agora e tenho certeza que ficará bem.

– Meu Deus! – Kurt nem ao menos tinha mais como esconder, ele estava apavorado. E a certeza de que cada poro em seu corpo transpirava medo, era uma ideia ainda mais apavorante.

– Kurt, eu estou te procurando há uma hora – comentou Blaine, obviamente magoado – Ninguém sabe o que está acontecendo, sua melhor amiga quase sangrou até a morte, Quinn Fabray assassinou um Marc Jacobs_sublime_para salvá-la, Finn Hudson entrou pelo buraco do coelho e está preso no País das Maravilhas e você esteve o tempo todo se _maquiando_ no banheiro?

– Bem, falando assim, realmente parece algo bem idiota a se fazer – respondeu Kurt, sua voz não passava de um sussurro machucado.

Ele sentia-se egoísta. Blaine sempre fora tão corajoso, que nunca ocorreu ao rapaz que até os mais destemidos precisam de companhia em momentos como aquele. E ser medroso era menos atraente do que estar apavorado.

– Kurt... – Blaine aparentemente ia começar um discurso falando que tudo estava bem e que não havia motivo para que ele ficasse chateado. Mas Kurt não deixaria esse pequeno deslize para lá.

– Eu sou um péssimo namorado – interrompeu Kurt – A verdade é que eu tenho muito medo de qualquer desastre natural. É como se eu pudesse ver o trailer de _Ensaio Sobre a Cegueira_durante os tremores. Eu não queria te decepcionar...E também não queria que você percebesse o quão apavorado eu fiquei. Garotos apavorados não se dão bem no final da noite do Baile de Formatura, é um pequeno conhecimento geral...

Blaine abriu um sorriso tímido que ele duvidava que o namorado pudesse detectar na escuridão do banheiro.

– Você é adorável – disse Blaine – E enquanto estiver ao meu lado, não precisa ter medo de se apavorar, assustar ou ficar amedrontado. Eu prometo te proteger de qualquer coisa...até mesmo do _Gael García Bernal_, mesmo que acredite que você não vá querer minha ajuda nessa questão.

Kurt envolveu o namorado em um abraço caloroso e se afastou após alguns segundos, lembrando-se que Blaine estava tão coberto de sangue como uma das vítimas do _Jigsaw_.

– Obrigado – agradeceu Kurt beijando-o timidamente nos lábios – Você é o melhor namorado do mundo.

– Agora nós precisamos voltar ao ginásio – disse Blaine segurando-o pela mão – Santana sugeriu que ficássemos todos juntos até entendermos melhor o que está acontecendo...E se Santana está sugerindo um momento de união, é porque o assunto deve ser mais sério do que pensamos.

* * *

><p>Santana parecia incrivelmente entediada para alguém no meio de uma Guerra Nuclear. Apesar de ter a companhia de Brittany, estar ao lado de <em>Brian e Justin<em>, _Frankenstein_ em choque e um _leprechaun_ ridiculamente caracterizado com um paletó verde (irlandeses deveriam ser proibidos de usar qualquer coisa na escala Pantone que lembre a cor), não era exatamente o que ela chamava de diversão.

– Nós realmente deveríamos fazer algo quanto a Finn – Kurt interrompeu o silêncio, analisando seu meio irmão com preocupação.

– Será que ele está quebrado? – perguntou Rory.

– Ele não está quebrado – Santana revirou os olhos com impaciência – Ele ficou do mesmo jeito quando Brittany chutou o rosto da Quinn durante uma apresentação da _Cheerios_...

– É mesmo! – concordou Brittany animada – Vocês deveriam ter visto. O nariz dela sangrou tanto que a nossa pirâmide parecia uma fonte de A Hora do Pesadelo.

– Acho que vocês não estão ajudando – observou Blaine ao ver o rosto de Finn se contorcendo silenciosamente.

– Vamos mudar de assunto – concordou Santana e automaticamente virou-se para Rory – É verdade que você e Sam Evans vieram juntos para o Baile de Formatura? Como um _casal_?

– Hum, não como um _casal_ – explicou Rory enrubescido – Eu só queria muito vir ao Baile de Formatura, mas só poderia entrar acompanhado de um formando e como o Sam não tinha um par...

– Nós adoraríamos recebê-los no coração da comunidade gay – informou Santana, era como se ela nem ao menos tivesse ouvido a resposta do rapaz – Quando isso acabar, podemos levar vocês para alguns bares, mostrar quais drinks vocês devem pedir e tudo mais...

Mas antes que Santana pudesse continuar a torturar o jovem intercambista, Quinn Fabray estava de volta ao ginásio. Em seu encalço estavam Sam Evans, Noah Puckerman e uma garota do primeiro ano que eles só conheciam por estar sempre tentando se engraçar com qualquer integrante do _Titans_.

– Quando você disse que iria procurar seu namorado, eu não imaginava que você quisesse dizer, _todos os namorados que você teve durante o colegial_ – disse Santana com um sorriso malicioso quando o grupo finalmente se aproximou.

– Muito engraçado – observou Quinn sem esboçar nenhuma emoção – Nós precisamos conversar sobre o que está acontecendo aqui.

– Esse é um assunto pertinente! – exclamou Rory, aparentemente aliviado por ter sido retirado do interrogatório sobre sua sexualidade.

– Sam e eu desconfiamos que isso não é só um terremoto – explicou a garota tentando passar uma imagem segura e serena ao mesmo tempo – Nós ouvimos Tina comentar sobre um cogumelo gigante...

– Cogumelo? – perguntou Brittany visivelmente confusa – Nós estamos sendo _drogados_?

– Não – explicou Sam paciente – Nós achamos que os tremores foram provocados por algum tipo de ataque nuclear. Isso justifica a falta de luz, comunicação ou o fato de que já se passou mais de uma hora e ninguém nos contou o que está acontecendo.

– Vocês dois só podem estar de brincadeira – murmurou Santana incrédula – Quem atacaria Ohio?

– Eu não sei – respondeu Quinn balançando a cabeça negativamente – Mas sei que essa sirene que vocês estão ouvindo há mais ou menos uma hora, é um sinal de emergência que só é usado em estado de calamidade.

– E eles não usam caças só por conta de um terremoto – complementou Sam – Eu os ouvi há uns minutos atrás.

Kurt confirmou preocupado com a cabeça. Ele também havia ouvido o barulho dos caças enquanto estava escondido no banheiro.

Repentinamente, o grupo caiu em um silêncio desconfortável. Sam e Quinn pareciam esperar o que os outros tinham a declarar, porém, tudo o que eles conseguiam ouvir era Finn, ainda muito entretido em sua música:

– _If you wake up and don't want to smile, if it takes just a little while, open your eyes and look at the day, you'll see things in a different way…_

– O que _diabos_ aconteceu com o Finn? – indagou Puck encafifado, finalmente quebrando o clima mórbido entre os amigos.

– É assim que você entra em choque quando se namora Rachel Berry por muito tempo – explicou Kurt displicente – Quinn, você sabe usar esse rádio? – indagou apontando para o aparelho nas mãos da garota.

– Não – confessou sem jeito – Estava esperando que algum de vocês soubesse como manejar.

– Eu acho que conheço alguém – disse Kurt tomando o aparelho das mãos da garota – Eu vou procurá-lo. Encontro vocês aqui em 15 minutos?

Os jovens assentiram positivamente, enquanto Kurt Hummel desaparecia pelo ginásio. Os alunos pareciam ter voltado a um estado de frenesi intenso. Os que antes tentavam se comunicar através dos celulares, pareciam agora engajados em chutar objetos inanimados para despejar a frustração por serem mantidos em cativeiro.

O diretor Figgins havia sumido de vista, Quinn torceu para que ele finalmente tivesse tido a atitude normal de um adulto e estivesse tomando providências lá fora com Will Schuester e Emma Pillsbury.

– Vocês realmente não viram Joe? – indagou Quinn preocupada.

– Não – afirmou Blaine – E olha que eu estive em cada canto da escola atrás de Kurt...

Repentinamente, um novo pensamento começou a assombrar Quinn. E se Joe, no meio de seu ataque de ciúme, havia resolvido voltar a pé pra casa? Ele poderia estar tão seriamente machucado quanto Rachel. Completamente sozinho, enquanto Quinn estava segura dentro do colégio ao lado de seus amigos e ex-namorados.

– Ei – Sam apertou seu ombro, tirando-a de seus devaneios – Ele vai ficar bem – sussurrou perto do ouvido da garota – Continue firme.

Quinn tentou abrir um sorriso para mostrar que estava bem, porém, pela expressão no rosto dos amigos, a garota desconfiava que seu rosto talvez estivesse contorcido em um horrível esgar.

– Então, vamos supor que eu acredite nessa besteira de Guerra Nuclear – começou Santana, tentando deixar bem claro que aquilo não passava de uma hipótese – O que nós deveríamos fazer?

– Estocar comida – informou Sam prontamente – E deveríamos tentar descobrir qual foi o epicentro do ataque em Ohio. Assim podemos calcular o tempo que vai levar...

– O tempo que vai levar para que? – perguntou Blaine.

– Para a chuva radioativa chegar em Lima – completou Quinn.

– Então, nós teríamos que ficar por um tempo no subsolo – continuou Sam – Até que a cobertura fosse segura novamente.

– Isso é maluquice – sussurrou Santana em resposta, porém, o jeito que ela mordia nervosamente os lábios, indicava certa preocupação.

– Isso é só especulação – disse Quinn tentando acalmar os ânimos – O importante é descobrir a natureza do ataque para sabermos como proceder.

– Na realidade, nós temos outros problemas – Mike Chang havia se juntado tão silenciosamente ao grupo que causou uma pequena comoção no momento em que finalmente resolveu se pronunciar.

– Há quanto tempo você está aí? – indagou Abby com a voz esganiçada – Vocês são _ninjas_.

Pelo tom aplicado, ela provavelmente estava usando a palavra como insulto.

– Há alguns segundos – disse Mike não parecendo ofendido.

– Como está Tina? – perguntou Sam.

– Ela está bem – informou – Mas o nosso problema não é a Tina.

– Rachel está bem? – quis saber Blaine.

– Relativamente – Mike parecia estar lutando para se manter calmo – Will Schuester está vindo para cá conversar com os alunos e com vocês, mas a verdade é que as coisas não estão boas para Rachel...

Brittany deixou escapar um barulho estranho de sua garganta, parecia um_Ursinho Carinhoso_ sendo enforcado.

– O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Quinn ansiosa.

– Ela precisa ir para um hospital – explicou Mike – Rachel cortou uma veia na queda e ela precisa ser cauterizada.

– Ela não pode ficar com o torniquete até descobrirmos o que está acontecendo? – sugeriu Santana.

– Não – disse Mike apreensivo – A enfermeira estava explicando sobre como um torniquete por muito tempo pode levar à necrose. Ela já perdeu muito sangue...

– Vamos levá-la para um hospital – concluiu Puck, Brittany concordou com a cabeça.

– Mr. Schue tentou – prosseguiu Mike – Só que o morro perto da entrada do McKinley desmoronou. O acesso à escola está soterrado e bloqueado.

– Nós estamos presos – murmurou Rory de uma forma quase incompreensível. Seu sotaque irlandês parecia anormalmente forte naquele momento.

– Pessoal! – Kurt estava de volta, trazendo pela manga do paletó um Jacob Ben Israel muito assustado – Vocês precisam ouvir isso.

Jacob respirou profundamente e ligou o rádio novamente.

– Eagle? Vocês conseguem me ouvir, aqui é o _McKinley High,_câmbio! – disse o garoto para o rádio.

– _McKinley High_! – uma voz masculina saiu do rádio com leves interferências que distorciam e interrompiam um pouco a mensagem – _Nós pensamos...vocês já eram...Tentem...ficar seguros...abrigo no subsolo. Estamos sob ataque...Nenhuma linha é segura. Câmbio, desligo!_


	4. 01:00 – 02:00 horas

**01:00 – 02:00 horas**

Quinn encontrava-se sentada em uma cadeira, na segunda fila da sala destinada para os ensaios do Glee Club. Naquela posição, ela podia ter uma visão clara de todos os troféus que o _New Directions_ ganhou nos últimos anos, incluindo o grande e brilhante que concedia o 1º lugar da _Competição Nacional de Corais_ de 2012 para o grupo do McKinley High.

A discussão havia começado há cerca de 5 minutos e pelo entusiasmo de seus participantes, a garota duvidava que existisse uma previsão aproximada para o término. Ela havia tentando participar com sugestões coerentes, porém, percebeu que suas ideias nunca seriam acatadas no meio da balbúrdia inicial.

Will Schuester havia deixado sua esposa, Emma Schuester _née_ Pillbusry no ginásio para que ela tentasse explicar aos demais estudantes sobre o que estava acontecendo lá fora, de uma maneira pedagógica e não assustadora (Quinn podia jurar que havia visto um fantoche na mão dela). Ele encarregou-se de reunir os membros do_New Directions_e os guiou até a sala de ensaio, para discutirem a situação de Rachel Berry.

Por discutir, pode se entender que os jovens estavam berrando ideias sem nenhum nexo, em uma velocidade que deixaria uma garota _Gilmore_confusa.

Quinn poderia ter passado o resto de sua madrugada, confortavelmente posicionada em seu lugar, bloqueando o som irritante da confusão com a ajuda de um dos mantras que ela havia aprendido em suas aulas de yoga. Ela fazia isso o tempo todo durante os ensaios do Glee Club, principalmente quando Rachel Berry estava atingindo aquelas notas que somente cães conseguem escutar.

Não importa o quanto seus amigos sejam pessoas desestabilizadas que acreditam seriamente em serem capazes de executar uma cauterização/eutanásia, tempo ainda é algo precioso quando se está no Fim do Mundo e Quinn Fabray não deixaria que eles continuassem gastando-o.

– CHEGA! – berrou Quinn, sua voz simplesmente sobrepujando todas as outras. Todos se viraram lentamente para encará-la, como se houvessem esquecido completamente da sua presença.

Se seguiu um silêncio agradável, pelo qual Quinn seria grata, se não fosse por Finn, sentado ao seu lado e _ainda_cantando:

– _I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it…_

Ao menos Finn Hudson merecia um prêmio por _Melhor Trilha Sonora Inapropriada_.

– Vocês são insanos – observou Quinn calmamente se levantando do seu lugar e se reintegrando ao grupo – Quando isso terminar, eu sugiro que todos procurem um médico e conversem sobre a possibilidade de realizar uma lobotomia.

– Disse a garota que está andando por aí de coroa – ironizou Santana com desprezo.

Quinn ainda não havia se livrado de sua coroa de Rainha do Baile – mesmo que Sam não estivesse mais usando a sua. Ela simplesmente nem se deu ao trabalho de levar o comentário de Santana como uma ofensa válida: Quinn poderia rasgar seu _Marc Jacobs_ em mil pedaços, quebrar o salto de seu_Manolo Blahnik_, porém, ela não tinha nenhum plano de tirar sua coroa da cabeça.

– Vamos raciocinar – pediu Quinn virando-se para Will Schuester – Quanto tempo Rachel pode continuar com o garrote na perna?

– Dependendo da situação, mais algumas horas – explicou Will – Ela sofre o risco de necrose, gangrena, trombose vascular ou alguma infecção.

– Caramba! – exclamou Puck arregalando os olhos. Eis aí uma lista assustadora de complicações.

– E sem o garrote ela sangraria até morrer, não é? – perguntou Quinn tentando se manter focada.

– Sim – confirmou Will – A veia precisa ser cauterizada.

Quinn permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos, seu cérebro tentando maquinar alternativas para não deixar Rachel morrer.

– A principal via de acesso está bloqueada – disse Quinn em uma constatação mais para si mesmo do que para os outros – Mas a estrada de acesso à Blackshire não está obstruída, está?

– Eu não tentei essa alternativa – confessou Will, repentinamente muito envergonhado.

– Quanto tempo demoraríamos para chegar até o Hospital de Blackshire? – perguntou Quinn virando-se para os outros amigos.

– Pelo menos quatro horas – informou Puck, que possuía alguns clientes de seu negócio de limpeza de piscinas na cidade vizinha – Aquela estrada está em péssimas condições.

– Quinn, a possibilidade de ter ocorrido um desmoronamento na estrada de Blackshire é tão grande quanto aqui – ponderou Sam.

– Podemos tentar ir para Blackshire e se não conseguirmos, usamos o desvio para voltar para o centro de Lima e chegar até o hospital – disse Quinn decidida – Deve haver alguma entrada que não esteja bloqueada.

– Isso é alto risco – concluiu Will Schuester com um suspiro – E eu não acredito que alguém consiga fazer a viagem antes da chuva.

Todos, com a exceção de Quinn, concordaram com leves acenos de cabeça. Toda aquela ideia era muito arriscada e a possibilidade de Rachel não resistir à viagem era muito grande.

Eles haviam convivido com Rachel Berry durante os últimos três anos. Diziam-se melhores amigos, admiradores e haviam demonstrado apoio em cada uma de suas decisões insanas. Ninguém ali havia _sofrido_tanto com a presença de Berry no planeta Terra quanto Quinn Fabray.

Como haviam chegado a tal realidade paralela em que a garota parecia ser a única disposta a arriscar sua vida para salvar Rachel?

Por sua vez, Quinn não compreendia como eles podiam simplesmente descartar qualquer possibilidade de salvá-la, até que todas as alternativas fossem exploradas em exaustão?

– Alguém tentaria se fosse eu? – indagou Quinn visivelmente abalada – Alguém se arriscaria para tentar salvar minha vida?

A primeira mão a se levantar foi a de Sam Evans. Depois de tudo que ela havia feito por sua família, ele obviamente se arriscaria para salvá-la.

Em poucos segundos, a mão de Puck juntou-se à dele no ar. Não importa o que acontecesse, nada nunca mudaria o fato de Quinn ser a mãe de Beth.

– Acho que essa é uma decisão que cabe ao Finn – concluiu Quinn olhando para o amigo, ainda sentado em choque – Nós precisamos tirá-lo desse transe.

– Parece justo – concordou Santana encolhendo os ombros – Como você pretende fazer isso, Quinn?

– Eu acho que alguém deveria beijá-lo – sugeriu Brittany, porém, sua animação pela boa ideia rapidamente transformou-se em um pouco de vergonha quando todos começaram a olhar pra ela de uma maneira esquisita – Funciona o tempo todo nos contos de fada... – acrescentou em voz baixa.

– _She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck. Thighs like what? What? What?__Baby, move your butt, butt, butt…_

– Será que eu sou o único que acha que as escolhas musicais do Finn estão ficando a cada minuto piores? – perguntou Rory arqueando as sobrancelhas.

– Ok, está na hora do _Puckerzilla_ entrar em ação – Puck deu um passo frente ao grupo, enquanto enrolava as mangas de sua camisa social até que elas chegassem à altura de seus cotovelos.

– _Love it when the beat go, dut dun, dut dun. When you make your booty go, dut dun, dut dun, baby…_

_–_ Ele precisa _mesmo_fazer os efeitos sonoros com a boca? – o comentário simplesmente fluiu naturalmente da boca de Mike Chang, que estava perturbado com a tentativa frustrada de Finn no mundo do _beatbox_.

– Finn, chega de palhaçada! Rachel precisa de você – disse Puck, apertando ambos os ombros do amigo com força moderada.

Nenhuma reação. Finn simplesmente o encarava da mesma maneira que havia feito com Quinn no corredor. Era como se o arquivo _Rostos Conhecidos_tivesse desaparecido em seu cérebro.

– Que conste nos autos dessa Guerra que eu tentei ser pacífico – disse Puck teatralmente, segundos antes de desferir um soco tão preciso no rosto de Finn, que o arremessou para trás, fazendo com que o rapaz caísse comicamente com as pernas viradas para o ar.

– Finn! – exclamou Mr. Schue alarmado, correndo em direção ao garoto caído. Os demais jovens apenas aguardavam ansiosos para saber se a tática de Puck havia dado certo.

– Ele não está cantando – observou Kurt suspirando agradecido.

– Ele está vivo? – perguntou Blaine preocupado.

– O...que está acontecendo? – indagou Finn sentando-se com dificuldade no chão, o lado de seu rosto que havia sido vítima de Puck estava vermelho e inchado.

– Obrigada, Deus! – agradeceu Quinn, sua mão instintivamente tocou o crucifixo em seu colar.

– Finn, você tá legal? – perguntou Sam juntando-se a Will Schuester na tarefa de erguer o garoto do chão.

– Um rinoceronte sentou no meu rosto ou algo assim? – perguntou Finn atordoado.

– Quase – disse Puck olhando para os músculos do braço com orgulho.

Enquanto o grupo se aproximava de Finn Hudson para observar o estrago mais de perto, Quinn sentiu que aquela seria a oportunidade perfeita para fazer o que ela _realmente_ deveria estar fazendo, ao invés de ficar ali tentando barganhar pela vida de Rachel.

– Ei! – Quinn puxou Santana pelo braço, tentando ser o mais discreta possível – Preciso procurar Joe.

A boca de Santana abriu-se automaticamente, era quase como se a garota estivesse pronta para lançar mais uma piada sobre a vida sentimental de Quinn, porém, ela pareceu desistir no último minuto.

– Peguem leve com o Finn – pediu Quinn espiando o ex-namorado por cima dos ombros de Santana. Ele distraidamente tocava o rosto, enquanto Will Schuester tentava lhe colocar em dia com as novidades – E por favor, não deixem que ele saía daqui antes que eu volte.

– Certo – concordou Santana, pela primeira vez, parecendo incrivelmente colaborativa – Vá encontrar seu namorado, Fabray!

* * *

><p>Quinn não era uma garota perfeita. Joe Hart definitivamente teria alguns problemas no dia em que finalmente resolvesse apresentá-la para sua família de cristãos conservativos.<p>

_Essa é minha namorada. Eu sei que ela teve relações sexuais antes do casamento, traiu, engravidou, deu sua criança para adoção e já namorou uns três caras do coral, mas ei, ela é legal!_

Jesus nunca julgou Maria Madalena, portanto, era seu dever aprender a lidar com o passado pecaminoso de sua namorada da melhor maneira possível. Além de tudo, onde ele encontraria uma garota cristã, com a voz de um rouxinol e que estivesse disposta a topar um relacionamento sem nenhum contato físico?

Joe acreditava que Deus lhe daria sabedoria suficiente para lidar com o armário de esqueletos de Quinn Fabray.

Infelizmente, até agora suas orações não haviam sido atendidas.

Ele poderia enumerar em ordem cronológica todos os momentos em que o passado de Quinn voltou para atormentá-lo e eles só estavam juntos há apenas 3 semanas.

A verdade é que a aproximação de qualquer um dos ex-namorados da garota, o fazia entrar em uma oração silenciosa em busca de tolerância. É como se ele pudesse ler suas mentes cheias de intenções maliciosas, procurando apenas o momento perfeito para desvirtuá-la novamente.

Exceto por Sam Evans.

Joe sabia que Sam era um garoto decente, com algumas ideias não muito ortodoxas sobre comportamento cristão (bem, Joe havia assistido algumas apresentações do _New Directions_ e acreditava que nenhum ser humano deveria movimentar seu quadril daquela maneira se quisesse entrar no céu), porém, seu coração parecia estar no lugar certo.

Apesar da pouquíssima experiência de Joe em relacionamentos (leia-se: nenhuma), ele sabia que esse era o pior tipo de ex-namorado que existia.

De todos, ele era o único com o qual Quinn mantinha contato próximo. Estavam juntos na maior parte das aulas, participavam do Glee Club e do Esquadrão Divino, pertenciam à mesma congregação e além de tudo, ela havia se oferecido para ser sua tutora particular, já que a dislexia de Sam era suficiente para não deixá-lo passar da orelha de _Moby Dick_.

Era como se para onde Joe olhasse, lá estava Sam Evans, um pequeno fantasma camarada do passado de sua namorada. Tudo se tornara muito pior há aproximadamente uma semana, desde que Sam se tornou um fantasma_solteiro_.

Um fantasma _solteiro_, tremendamente _atraente_ que deveria conduzir a namorada de Joe em uma dança romântica na _estúpida_ coroação de Rei e Rainha do Baile.

Ele precisava orar. Precisava pedir a Deus que afastasse esses pensamentos tentadores e as imagens pecaminosas de sua mente hiperativa. Se namorar Quinn Fabray era uma provação divina, Joe somente precisava continuar em oração...

– Joe? – a garota adentrou a sala no meio de um Pai Nosso em voz alta. Ele virou-se, porém quase não conseguia enxergá-la devido a pouca iluminação. Felizmente, ele já estava acostumado com sua voz para reconhecê-la até mesmo naquele tom anormalmente agudo – O que está fazendo?

– Orando – Joe, que até então estava de joelhos, levantou-se e se aproximou de Quinn – Você está bem?

Quinn o encarou por alguns segundos em silêncio. A garota olhou de relance para os farrapos de seu vestido, deixou que seus olhos se demorassem um pouco mais nas manchas de sangue por seu corpo e voltou a olhá-lo com lágrimas preenchendo lentamente seu globo ocular.

– Eu pareço bem? – sussurrou em resposta.

Joe engoliu em seco. Era óbvio que ela não estava bem.

– Você esteve orando escondido em uma sala de aula esse tempo todo? – indagou Quinn olhando ao seu redor, como se quisesse se certificar de que aquilo não era uma espécie de piada de mau gosto – Você ao menos sentiu o tremor?

– Sim – confirmou Joe sentindo-se envergonhado – Eu senti o tremor.

– E no meio de sua oração, não passou por sua cabeça durante meio minuto que eu poderia estar ferida? – perguntou Quinn, a mágoa em sua voz estava dando lugar a uma raiva crescente, o que acrescido ao seu visual em frangalhos, só a tornava ainda mais assustadora.

– Você está ferida? – perguntou Joe preocupado enquanto tentava alcançar a mão de Quinn. Ele precisava acalmá-la.

– Não importa! – exclamou rispidamente afastando-se de seu toque – Não é isso que importa. Eu estive procurando-o como uma idiota durante as últimas horas. Pensei que estivesse ferido, perdido ou até mesmo morto. Será que você ao menos se lembrou da minha existência, Joe?

Quinn estava transtornada. Todo seu corpo tremia violentamente. Era como se ela estivesse em uma luta interna com suas lágrimas e raiva.

– Eu estava orando para que Deus me concedesse forças para suportar...

– Suportar? – interrompeu a garota incrédula – Isso ainda é sobre minha coroação e Sam Evans?

Joe não respondeu. Não havia resposta sincera que faria Quinn se acalmar.

Ela respirou profundamente, tentando encontrar calma e serenidade em algum lugar dentro de si.

– Eu nunca deveria ter aceitado ser sua namorada – disse Quinn perturbada – Pensei que um garoto cristão seria a escolha certa. Pensei que seria capaz de fazer tudo isso funcionar. Nunca me importei que você fosse mais novo e não tivesse nenhuma experiência de vida...Aparentemente, o problema sou eu e minha experiência extensa.

– Quinn... – interrompeu Joe preocupado.

– Não – disse a garota levantando sua mão como se pedisse que ele não prosseguisse – Você precisa compreender que Deus quer que você viva sua vida. Não se esconda atrás de orações para encontrar uma justificativa plausível para os seus instintos. Não é possível tirar a humanidade de dentro de você com uma oração. Você não é divino ou abençoado. Não é o filho enviado dos céus para salvar o mundo...Um mundo que pode terminar hoje.

Quinn parou de falar por um instante. Era como se ela estivesse tentando recuperar o fôlego após seu pequeno desabafo verborrágico. Quando a garota abriu a boca novamente, ela parecia um pouco mais controlada:

– Eu recomendo que você vá para o ginásio com os outros alunos – observou Quinn com frieza - Deus não vai enviar um barquinho para te salvar da chuva radioativa.

– Onde você vai? – perguntou Joe seguindo-a para fora da sala.

– Salvar a vida de uma amiga – disse Quinn decidida, olhando para trás pela última vez – Eu poderia me juntar a você em uma oração pela miraculosa recuperação dos litros de sangue que ela perdeu, porém, Deus me deu um par de pernas para que eu fizesse coisas maravilhosas com elas. E isso inclui dirigir até o Hospital de Blackshire. Realmente espero que você tenha uma boa vida, Joe. E que seus joelhos aguentem o peso do seu descaso.

Quinn nem ao menos sabia que aquela havia sido a última vez que ela viu Joe Hart com vida.

* * *

><p>Ela nem ao menos podia se dar ao luxo de curtir seu coração partido de uma forma apropriada. Quinn daria tudo para estar em casa, embrulhada em seu pijama felpudo, com uma caixa de chocolates <em>Godiva<em>, um CD da _Adele_ e_Diário de Uma Paixão_ passando em _loop_na tela de sua televisão.

Não era como se ela amasse Joe tão desesperadamente que seu mundo se resumiria àquilo durante os próximos dias. Ela só precisava de um tempo para sentir pena de si mesmo e se recompor enquanto tentava encontrar o amor verdadeiro em forma de chocolate ao leite.

Como qualquer garota de sua idade faria.

Mas ela nunca mais se comportaria como uma garota de sua idade. Não há mais nenhum espaço para inocência quando se vê tanto sangue. Depois daquele dia, Quinn sabia que nunca mais poderia voltar para sua vida anterior.

E é por isso que ela se permitiu chorar pela última vez, antes de entrar novamente na sala em que seus amigos se encontram.

Quinn se encostou na parede, suas omoplatas lentamente adaptando-se à textura grossa e desconfortável. Seus dedos doíam dentro de seu salto-alto prisma e a baixa temperatura castigava suas coxas, agora parcialmente expostas ao vento frio graças ao seu ato heroico no ginásio.

Ela deixou que as lágrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto, da maneira mais silenciosa e discreta que conseguia naquele momento. Tudo o que ela precisava era tirar aquela agonia crescente de dentro do seu peito. Quinn só precisava colocar seus sentimentos para fora e se sentir egoísta por uma última vez, antes de partir em uma missão suicida pela vida de Rachel Berry.

A jovem estava plenamente consciente do pequeno tumulto que ocorria na sala às suas costas. Não é como se ela pudesse ignorar a voz alterada de Finn, discutindo algo completamente incompreensível com um, igualmente alterado, Will Schuester.

Eles trocavam palavras ríspidas que Quinn somente conseguia distinguir e processar algumas em seu cérebro. Eram coisas como _amor_, _namorada_,_estúpido_ e _louco_.

Por algum motivo, isso só a deixava um pouco mais depressiva e chorosa.

– Quinn? – Ela nem ao menos percebera o exato momento em que Sam Evans saíra daquela sala. Quinn só percebeu sua presença quando ele a chamou, parecendo um pouco temeroso, sem se aproximar o suficiente.

A garota apressou-se para limpar as lágrimas desajeitadamente com as palmas de sua mão. Ele não precisava vê-la chorar.

Eles eram a Resistência.

– Oi, Sam – cumprimentou casualmente, como se simplesmente estivessem trocando de salas e tivesse esbarrado com o amigo – Está tudo certo lá dentro?

– Você estava chorando? – perguntou Sam com toda cautela do mundo. Em matéria de Quinn Fabray, ele havia compreendido que qualquer conversa era um Campo Minado. Ninguém sabia o momento em que tudo simplesmente podia ir pelos ares.

– Não – mentiu Quinn, nem ao menos se dando ao trabalho de tentar parecer convincente.

Sam não insistiu. Ele a conhecia bem demais para entender que essa era a deixa para mudar de assunto.

– Finn quer levar Rachel de qualquer jeito para Blackshire – informou Sam – Mr. Schue está tentando convencê-lo que isso é suicídio.

– Não é – disse Quinn encarando o corredor vazio com uma estranha fixação – Ele a ama.

– Sim, mas...

– Não existe _mas_, Sam – Quinn o encarou, seus olhos vermelhos e inchados eram perceptíveis – Nós devemos nos preocupar com o bem estar de quem amamos. É isso que nós _sempre_ devemos fazer. Deus pode esperar alguns minutos até que a pessoa se certifique disso.

Sam comprimiu os lábios nervosamente. Ele podia pressentir que Quinn não estava mais falando de Finn Hudson ou Rachel Berry.

– Você terminou com Joe – constatou Sam encarando-a com seriedade. Quinn apenas confirmou com um leve aceno de cabeça – Sinto muito.

– Não se preocupe – murmurou a garota, cruzando os braços na altura de sua cintura – Foi muita imaturidade da minha parte acreditar que eu poderia me envolver em um relacionamento nessa altura do campeonato...

Sam arqueou as sobrancelhas.

– Imaturidade? – ele repetiu incerto – Você não pode ser considerada imatura por gostar de alguém.

– Não quando se tem tanta bagagem – suspirou Quinn – Eu deveria ter aprendido uma coisinha ou outra com meus relacionamentos anteriores.

– Eu acho que você aprendeu – concluiu Sam – Tudo tem seu tempo certo, Quinn. Você não pode culpar seu passado por cada vez que tiver medo do seu futuro.

Quinn deixou que as palavras de Sam fossem lentamente absorvidas pelo seu cérebro.

– Obrigada – agradeceu timidamente, limpando uma última lágrima insistente que escorria pelo seu rosto naquele instante – Estou pensando em ir com Finn – completou tentando mudar o assunto.

– Você sabe que existe uma grande possibilidade dessa pequena viagem terminar mal, não é? – perguntou Sam.

– Sim – confirmou firme de sua decisão – Porém, se tudo der certo, não quero dar a Rachel o prazer de matracar sem parar durante os próximos anos, sobre como ninguém se preocupou o suficiente para acompanhá-la.

Sam sorriu.

– Kurt usou um argumento muito parecido – comentou rindo-se – Eu também vou com vocês.

– Sam, você não precisa...

– Sim, eu preciso – interrompeu calmamente – Pelos mesmos motivos que você.

– Não acho que Rachel vá se importar muito se você não for...

– Não, Quinn. Eu estou falando dos motivos reais pelos quais você quer fazer isso.

– Que são...? – perguntou a garota franzindo levemente o cenho.

– Você não sabe se ainda existe um mundo pra você lá agora. O que importa é o agora e as pessoas que estão nele. Amanhã talvez nem exista. O mínimo que você pode fazer é se importar com as pessoas que sempre quiseram seu bem...

Quinn sorriu. De uma forma muito estranha, Sam Evans parecia conhecê-la bem demais.

– Então, pronto para dirigir até o fim do mundo e arriscar sua vida? – perguntou Quinn ainda sorrindo.

– Sempre! – confirmou Sam.


End file.
